Consequences of eavesdropping
by xSakuraWings
Summary: Reuploaded. "Little girl," His voice deep and seductive as he smirked cockily at the pink haired girl below him. "Do you know what's the punishment for eavesdropping on us?" - SasoSakuDei SMUT GALORE.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Sakura, Sasori nor Deidara.

**Note : **All I can say is -** SMUT . Very explict SMUT! **It's my first time writing a M-rated story, try your best to put up with it. **WARNING!** Do not read unless you're 18 or older. Don't say I didn't warn you though. **WARNING! **1, 2 and 3 ; HERE COMES SOME SASOSAKUDEI GOODNESS :)

**.**

**::**

**. . : : : : : : : . .**

**Consequences of Eavesdropping**

**. . : : : : : : : . .**

**::**

**.**

Run, Sakura. _Run_.

All she knows right now is she has to run. She carried her legs faster and faster, pushing all her chakra to her feet to make them move swiftly. If she gets caught by them, she'd never live to face the daylight of tomorrow. Who knows what they'll do to her.

Sweat began to roll from her forehead down her face. She inhaled and exhaled in tiny gasps, her breathing was uneven but still she kept running and running as far as her feet can carry her. Her pink locks brush her face as the wind blew.

She was alone with at least more than 10 sound ninjas trailing behind her. Sakura had no idea what she had done to capture their attention. She was just minding her own business, scrolling in the parks until she got lost somewhere in the forest. Out of no where, Sound nins jumped out and started throwing kunais and explosive tags at her. "What do they even want with me?" She hissed out, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Half of them had been wiped out by her. Using her chakra enhance fist, she smashed onto the ground with a loud roar. The ground had spilt and cracked like a tiny earthquake. A few of the sound ninjas were not alert and fell into the hole. Sakura gave a victorious smirk when she heard the voices of them screaming as they tumbled down into the deep hole.

A sword had slashed her forearm making a deep gash onto it. Sakura winced in pain as she grabbed her arm and starting healing it as she ran deeper into the woods. _'My chakra is getting low. There's no way I can stand up against any of them anymore.'_ She desperately thought to herself. Her eyes panicky gaze from left to right in the forest, knowing that she must find a place to hide herself. If not, they would catch up on her sooner or later.

Jumping to hide behind a big tree trunk, a small sigh came out from her lips as he hid her chakra from the sound ninjas. Green chakra began to slowly patch up the deep gash on her forearm. In just a few seconds, the scar had disappeared and her arm had no signs of injuries.

"They're gone."

She sighed in relief again as she leaned back against the tree. Fortunately, the sound ninjas did not detected her behind the tree and kept running straight into the deeper part of the forest. The coiling feeling in her stomach was feeling better now.

Sakura pushed herself from the ground to stand up but failed. Not only her chakra was gone, her strength was fading away too. She had used up too much of her strength during their fight and now she was stuck here. "Shit." Her fist clenched as she hit the floor with it. "How do I get out of here now?"

Emerald eyes glanced forward in a pondering manner. Her lips pressed onto a thin line as her brain cracked to form an idea for her escape. Closing her eyes, Sakura decided to just lay there and rest for a while. Surely those ninjas wouldn't come back for her now. "A little rest wouldn't hurt." Her lips tugged up forming a forced smile. "When my chakra is restored, I'll get out of here."

Sakura brushed her pink locks behind her ears. She could feel the tiredness swallowing her but she refused to sleep. Afraid that if anything happens, she might not be able to save herself.

"I wonder where they are now." She frowned. She was on a mission with her team to get some scrolls for the Hokage-sama. Somehow, they had gone missing without a trace leaving her alone and lost. Then, she wondered around the area and found herself facing sound ninjas who appeared out of nowhere. She gritted her teeth slightly, "I'll kick their asses later." Smiling amusingly, she closed her eyes.

The cool breeze blew against her, making her pink locks danced around her face. It was so peaceful and serene she thought maybe she'll stay here just a bit longer. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a loud explosion nearby. Immediately, her emerald orbs snapped open in anxiety and her head jerked around.

She spoke in a whisper. "What the hell what that?" There was a huge spike of chakra coming from the north and heading straight towards her destination. Sakura pressed her back against the tree when she heard footsteps approaching. She silently put her palm onto her mouth as she breathed deeply.

"Sasori-danna. Did you see that, un? I told you art's a blast!"

Her eyes widened as she gasped slightly. That voice was way too familiar not to recognize. If she hadn't been the one involved in Gaara's retrieval mission, she'd certainly wouldn't recognised him. And if it hadn't been for the loud explosion and the smell of clay lingering in the forest, she wouldn't be hiding here like a scaredy cat. He was listed in the Most-Wanted List in the Bingo Book. The explosive expert of Akatsuki, what was his name again? _Dei-something._

"No." A deep masculine voice spoke. "Your definition of art is _ridiculous_, Deidara."

"Not as _ridiculous_ as yours, Sasori-danna."

Sakura was now horrified. Not just one Akatsuki but two? Oh god, what had she done to deserve this?

"You're testing my _patience_." It was the same deliciously deep voice. The person who spoke was clearly annoyed at the blonde.

Sakura shrieked in horror. Somehow the way the other Akatsuki member spoke was too familiar. She mouthed out silently in horror. 'Sasori no Akasuna.' The panic which was gone a few minutes ago, was now back. She could feel her stomach coiling again in fear. Getting up slowly, the pinkette trembled slightly to support herself with her hands. The voice in her head screamed like a mad woman.

**RUN, SAKURA. RUN** **FAST!**

If her reflexes had been quicker, she wouldn't have been caught like a deer in headlights. There was a rustle of bushes coming from her left. The bile from her throat was rising against gravity as she fought back the urge to puke her breastfast right there and then. Her emerald eyes widened when her sight was greeted with black cloaks printed with red clouds.

"My, my. Look at what I've found, un." A light voice mused.

She froze completely when a handsome blonde man appeared in front of her with a crooked grin on his face. It was none other than the infamous clay bomber of the Akatsuki, Deidara no Iwa. "What's a beauty like you doing alone here in the forest?" His one blue eye blinked naughtily at her as his grin widened. The way his fringe covered one side of his face when he tilted his head made him look gorgeous. He reminded her of a male version of Ino Yamanaka, except he looked much more sexier and dangerous with a hint of manliness.

"Ah, I remember you." A monotone voice echoed through her ears.

She dared not to face the puppeteer who she had killed a few years ago, clearly not ready to face her death yet. She was suprised that his tone held no maliciousness in it. If there was any word to describe his voice, it would be dull and uncaring.

"I see we meet again." His voice showed pure amusement as he chuckled slightly, earning a growl from the pink haired girl.

It wasn't suprising that the master puppeteer looked exactly the same like the last time they've met. In fact, he hadn't aged at all. The same boyish and angelic face with his messy crimson locks. Not forgetting, those melting chocolate-hazel orbs that seemed to pull her in deeper everytime she looked into them.

Sasori still had the same facial expression he had during their first meeting. A bored look on his face and one side of his lips twisted up to a cocky smile. He stepped forward and crouched down so that his face was now the same level as hers. His artistic hands grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them hard making her pout at him. "You've grown up into a fine kunoichi."

Sakura hissed like a snake back at the red head. If her chakra wasn't at low levels and if she wasn't so wiped out, Sakura would have welcomed him with a punch on his face. She'd rejoiced hearing the crack on his porcelain cheek like their previous match.

His eyes scanned her body hungrily like a wolf. His fingertips brushed her face softly as he held his spellbounding gaze on her. "You have many fine features. Perfect for my special collection." Sasori smirked at the agitated pinkette. He'd seen many beautiful girls but none of them were this exotic compared to the pink haired girl who had ended his life. "You fear me? Don't worry, little girl. I won't turn something as beautiful as you into a puppet."

Her emerald pupils widened as the puppeteer whispered hotly in her ear. "I intend to exploit your beauty treats."

Deidara saw the pinkette shifting uncomfortably under the red head's gaze. He had to pull himself together not to interrupt Sasori. The first time he laid eyes on the pink haired female, he thought she was a mystical creature lying under the tree. Like some sort of pink faerie. Her choppy pink locks flowed around her face like a halo and those desiring emerald orbs. They were so green, so deep, he felt as though he was drowning in them. But when Deidara saw the red splotches on her vest, it took him all his control not to embrace her and whisk her away from this place.

The pyromanic blonde knew that his partner was just doing this to her as a part of his revenge. Or was it just for fun? None the less, the clay master just plopped himself to a sitting position under a tree. Unless something went out of hand, he decided not to barge into his partner's fun. However if things get out of control, Deidara would intertwine for the pink haired kunoichi. Once he caught the dark glint in Sasori's orbs, Deidara understood what the red head wanted from the beautiful female. Maybe, he would join in later, he grinned in self-satisfaction.

"_Sasori._" The pinkette hissed full of venom at him when she felt his hands brushed her chest. Short electricty currents ran up her skin and goosebumps began to form on her skin. God, how long has it been since someone touched her like this?

Hearing his name on her pouty lips, his emotionless eyes flickered up to meet her fiery ones. Gently, he put a finger underneath her chin to life her face up. His eyes lingered on her lower lip for a moment before running his thumb over her seductive lips. They were soft and he idly wondered how they would feel if he pressed his lips onto them. He would find that out soon enough.

Her world was spinning in 360 degrees. Every touch he gave her would send shivers down her spine and make her brain melt. In other words, she couldn't think straight when his finger reached for her lips. Sakura was beginning to feel dizzier and hot. The close contact between her and the irresistable puppet master was really electrifying. Her rational mind criticised her for easily giving into the touch of an enemy. In response, she put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away.

"No!" She protested, pushing weakly at Sasori who didn't buldge an inch.

Ba-dump-dup-dup.

She swore she heard something. She felt something. That was the beating of his heart. Impossible, she thought. Now that their faces were just a few centimetres apart, she could feel his hot breath hitting her face. What had shock Sakura the most was his breathing - it was so real as if Sasori was a _human_.

_Human?_

He didn't let her pounder any further. He brought her down to him and his mouth met hers in a closed kiss. Naturally, he pulled away and then leaned back in to steal a few more kisses from her. He loved the feel of her soft lips pressing against his. He was addicted to her.

Again. Again. And again. Sakura felt soft and hot lips pressing against hers making her skin tingle and butterflies in her stomach. Every time, she noticed his lips pushed firmer and harder onto hers. Unconciously, she began to respond to his fevered kisses. Shyly, Sakura started initiating small kisses to Sasori's lips before he did.

He put his hand around her neck and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. His tongue darted out to lick her lips wickedly and he reveled in her shocked gasp. Sasori chuckled as he pulled away from their heated kiss. A string of saliva was connected to their lips as they broke away making the action even more erotic. He could sense the lust clouding around his doll judging from her puffed breaths.

Her eyes were half-lidded, shadowed with lust and want. Sakura desperately shut her eyes to relax. A few seconds later, her emerald eyes opened warily and found the melting gaze of Sasori no Akasuna. She tried to focus on his face but couldn't see much except for his hazel eyes and moisture on his slightly swollen lips. Her Inner cheered that she finally got some action from a hot guy, not the less a _hot_ dangerous S-class criminal.

"Y-You're human?" Sakura stuttered, her face all red. She breathed in and out heavily, her chest heaving up and down.

The red head smirked cockily at her, but still Sakura thought he was handsome. "Indeed, I am."

Sakura hissed, looking significantly at the puppeteer who was starting to lick her fingers. Seeing Sakura lacing her fists with green chakra, Sasori immediately pinned her hands above her head using his strings. She growled and started trashing around, "Let me go!" She couldn't do anything due to the strings holding her back, all she can do was taunt and threaten him. "I'm going to fucking kill you after this, puppet bastard."

"Be quiet, little girl," Sasori snapped, his patient getting thin. "Where are yours manners?" His calm voice turned vengeful, asked her full of malice. He pressed his upper body against her chest, making sure that she couldn't move her upper body. He pressed their foreheads together. The scent of cherry blossoms surrounding her was asthetically pleasing. "I would have you to know that eavesdropping isn't exactly polite, _doll."_ He huskily whispered his pet name for her. He took in her flushed form slowly.

A moan was fighting its way from her throat. The kunoichi refused to back down, glaring into the hazel orbs of her enemy. Sakura could feel her breasts being pressed onto his clothed chest. Even so, she could feel his chiselled abds. When he pressed firmer purposely, she couldn't hold back a short gasp that left him wanting more from her.

"This is going to be your punishment." He told her darkly.

She shuddered throughout her body thinking of her punishment. Sakura hoped the flush on her cheeks weren't too obvious.

Sasori brushed his nose on her chin, inhaling her feminine scent. He couldn't wait anymore, he must have her. He leaned backwards, just enough to see her face before whispering heatedly. "I want you." His lusty hazel eyes was glued to her the whole time. Seeing the innocent and questioning look on her face, Sasori's pleasure doubled. The puppeteer gave a mischievous smirk as he pressed his lower body onto her thighs.

The moment he did so, she gasped loudly. It was embarrasing! She could feel something huge, hard pressing onto her thigh. Her experience as a doctor told her that Sasori was having an erection. He was already hot and throbbing behind his pants. Realising what his intentions were, her eyes got wide. Sakura trashed violently, warning him. "Don't you dare -"

Sasori pressed his length harder between her legs. Then, he rubbed against her making her moan slightly. He could feel the heat from her lower region. It was getting hotter and hotter. Sasori leaned forward for another kiss from the lust-filled kunoichi. Despite her protests, she was responding to his actions. He let his hands slide up to her chest. He grabbed her two mounds and started foundling with them. He massage, squeezed, pinched and did whatever he thought of to pleasure her.

Sakura moaned into the kiss that stole her breath away. With his hands touching her breast, her pleasure increased ten fold. She whimpered when his hands left her. Then, she could feel his long-fingered hands moved behind her back and cup her rear to push her closer to him. All the while, he was still thrusting his clothed erection onto her panties.

Slowly, Sasori started taking off her top and sliding it out from her. He removed his hands from her firm butt and moved to cup her naked breasts on her hot, bare skin. He admired her perfect and perky mounds. They were soft, so soft. He enjoyed foundling them while massaging her tongue and tasting her wet cavern. They looked so tempting, so delicious. He couldn't wait to feast on them.

Sakura was openly moaning now. She could sense him smirking again.

Sasori deattached their lips and began kissing her breast. It was just a quick peck on the pink, succulent nipple. _"Ah!"_ She gasped. Then, he did the same with the other nipple earning another pleasured gasp from his doll. Using his free hand, he brushed his thumb back and forth over her other rosy nipple. Sasori looked up from her left breast, his eyebrows raised at her. Smugingly, he ran his thumb over her nipple in circles on her right breast, sending her into waves of pleasure again.

He chuckled slightly, "I see you're enjoying your punishment." His eyes showed amusement. "Does it feel good when I do this?" He pinched her hard nipple making her moan in pleasure. "What about this?" Sasori licked it then blew on it, hot liquid and cold all at once.

Sakura screamed and buried her head into the crook of his neck, so that he could do it again and again. She was squirming in his lap. She could feel her panties getting wet as she seeked relief by rubbing her thighs together. Their position prevented her from doing so. With his throbbing manhood aligned directly to her damp panties, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Sasori noticed her squirming. He didn't disappoint her as he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled it. Sasori nibbled, bit and suckled like a hungry baby.

He ran a finger through her panties, focusing on her slit. He poked and rubbed her wet clothed womanhood. "Are you enjoying this?" His slender long fingers rubbed her continuously. "Little girl." His breathe was hot and seductive almost making Sakura drowned into ecstasy. He murmured in her ear as he nibbled on it. The pinkette gave a long throaty moan as she felt a gush of liquid came out from her, making her panties soaked. God, she was throbbing down there. It was hurting so much, she almost broke down there and then.

If Sasori had very less control of himself, he would have ripped off her panties, threw her onto her knees and took her hard from behind right there and then. Sasori was an impatient man, everyone knew that. The sight of this seductive, half-naked pink haired girl in front of him made him want to pleasure her all day long. He wanted to show her what his touch could do to her. To bring her pleasure, to make her want him. As much as he wanted to take his sweet time pleasuring his pink haired doll, his manhood was beginning to throb painfully in his pants. And if he didn't do something with it, he'd go crazy.

"Tell me," Sasori whispered, voice like molten liquid. "Do you want more?" He pressed his finger deliberately hard onto the panties, making sure to brush the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"S-Sasoriiii..."

Her words were cut off when he rolled his thumb once again over her sensitive nipples.

"Answer me, Sakura." He stopped all his admisnistrations on her, just to wait for her reply.

Her breathe came out in short pants. "Please."

The red head could see the clear lusty desire in her emerald orbs. Sasori's thumb rubbed her clit. "Please, what?"

Sakura arched her hips higher to be stimulated by Sasori's wicked touch. "P-Please.." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Sasori directly his gaze to his red-faced pink haired doll. In all her beauty, she looked so ravishing. He would make her submit to him, show her who her master is. Pulling his hand away from her panties, he rubbed his clothed manhood on slowly. "What is it that you desire, doll?" He was already so hard and stiff, waiting to be plunged into her slick, wet core. Just the thought of it made his stomach coil. "Say it." He hissed. His erection painfully restricted by his pants.

Sakura gave in. She couldn't resist this torture anymore. She stared into Sasori's half-lidded eyes and whispered, "Please." She raised her hips, thrusting against his length, earning a groan from him. "Please!" She choked out desperately. "Take me." In shame, Sakura lowered her head. She had submitted to her desires. "Sasori, please."

Sasori nodded, pleased with himself. "I will show you what pleasure really is, Sakura." His voice sounded uncharacteristically gentle. Sasori released his hold on her hips, moving towards to the line of her panties.

Her underwear was transparent now, soaked with her juices. Sakura was take aback that the fact Sasori was staring at her _there, _as if he was offered something to eat. She saw him raised his head to look at her one last time, there was this unseemingly taunting glint in his orbs. He looked like a mischievous cat. His fingers roamed her panties playfully, tugging at the strings slowly, pulling it down inch by inch. She could also feel the butterfly kisses that Sasori planted on the apex of her thighs. In less than a second, her white panties was ripped off.

Sasori loved the sounds coming from Sakura. Her throaty moans to her lusty sighs. They were harmonious music playing just for him. In the back of his mind, he planned to make her sing more for him in your beautiful voice. He nipped her skin one last time before inhaling her aroused scent coming from her womanhood. She was already dripping wet. More than ready for him. He unzipped his pants and threw them aside.

Hearing the zipping sound, Sakura's eyes darted downwards. She hated to admit it, but never had she seen such a magnificent specimen of the male anatomy. She had seen many of them and yet this was the first time she was taken aback by Sasori's manhood. His cock stood stiff and tall. She could see that his skin was pale and soft, the veins around his erection was visible. The head of the penis was pink, _PINK,_ Inner Sakura squealed and fainted. The precum was dripping from the small opening of his head.

She was brought back to reality when she noticed the sheer size of his erection. It was massive. Sakura panicked. She hadn't expected this to happen and now that it did, she could no longer turn back. She panted harshly, breathing erratically. She was horrified, can that thing that _thick_ and long fit inside of her? By the time he'd fit into her, he'd tear her apart into two.

_God, oh, god._

Sasori understood her panic. He smirked in self-satisfaction at her awe. Seeing her eyes glowed with pure lust, he bit his lip to prevent a growl from escaping. He spreaded her thighs wide and hovered over her. In order to make her relax a little, he made sure his thumb drew circles on her skin. He aligned himself at her entrance, letting the tip brush her lips. He moaned lowly at the hot, brief contact. This was it. He pushed the mushroom head into her soft flesh, parting them to let him in. In one swift motion, he buried himself inside of her to the hilt, groaning at the feel of her tight walls around his member.

Sakura screamed painfully. Her virginal walls were torn by Sasori's harsh intrusion. First, it was pain. Then, she was being stretched to the limit. He was too big and so thick inside her. The tears were overflowing just like her pain.

Sasori's gaze soften as he kissed her tears away. He gave her a few seconds to get used to his size before moving. It was easier said than done. She was so tight, hot and wet around him, as if begging him to pull back and slam into her again and again. The puppeteer pulled out slowly until the tip was left and thrusted back inside of her earning a high pitched moan from the pinkette. "You feel so good." He slid in and out, taking things slowly.

Everytime he pulled out, her walls tightened and gripped him like a vice, silky glove. Everytime he buried himself to the hilt, she moaned for him as her pussy became wetter and wetter with every stroke. As the time passed, Sasori's thrusts became faster, deeper and harder. He would pull himself out completely, leaving her empty and unfulfilled. She almost screamed when he slammed his huge cock into her suddenly and her inner walls squeezed him so tight. Her wetness allowed Sasori to slid in and out of her easily. Whenever, his tip bumped her cervix, he would jerked forward hard, just to hear her scream his name.

His gaze was stuck at their joined bodies. He could see his cock disappearing into her and appearing back with her wetness coating him. It was an incredibly erotic image painted for him. Sasori panted huskily, "I can see you're not resisting anymore." His grip on her thighs was tightened as he rode her hard. "You're so beautiful." He watched her breasts bounced with every thrust he made.

Her nerves were going haywired. He was hitting all the right spots inside her, it felt so good. From the way he was ramming into her cervix so hard, she should be crying and screaming yet it felt so amazing. Not to forget, his turgid length was so invading and stretching her walls to maximum. She never want him to stop. His hands slid under her and grabbed her rear, lifting her onto his merciless thrusts. She could only moan and moan, meeting his thrusts. As much as she wanted to run her hands through his red locks, she couldn't. His puppet strings held her there.

She could feel his nails digging into her skin leaving red marks. The pink haired medic felt defenseless. She was blaming herself for being so weak, giving into temptation so easily. What would her shissou say if she saw her like this? Why couldn't she stop this? Why did it feel so _good_? Sakura could feel her stomach coiling into knots. There was a weird feeling in her stomach, the ache to release something. That was when he hit her there, she lost it. She didn't scream like he thought she would, but the sensual purr coming from her throat as she mewled his name was something he would never forget.

_"_Sasoriiiii!"

"Tight." Gritting his teeth, he held back his climax. Sasori could feel her hot, convulsing walls clenching tightly around his throbbing cock. He kept his pace, rubbing her sensitive walls. It was enough. Using his quick reflexes, he hooked her legs on his shoulders and successfully spreading her even wider to accomodate his length. Now, he could see how her flower would open up for him when he pushed himself in. He pulled up towards her to give her a smirk. Sasori continued his movements at their positions.

"Wait, I-I can't -"

"Come for me, doll."

After that, all Sakura remember was pleasure hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her inner muscles spasming like mad. She didn't know if she could handle another orgasm. Sasori never slowed down. He was stilll driving into her hard and fast, loving the way her muscles contracted around his cock. He could feel her growing tighter and tigher. There was no way he could withstand it this time. He slammed into her one last time before giving a long, low growl. His cock throbbed wildly inside of her before releasing his white-hot seed into her.

Sakura fell forward in a boneless heep above the red head. _So, this is what sex feels like. _The kunoichi innerly mused to herself, too tired to even speak or move. The only thing that flooded her senses was the aroma of Sasori and her sweat mingled together. Now that her face was buried into his crimson locks, she inhaled his intoxicating scent of sandalwood and pinetrees. Unaware, she shifted her body and sighed softly.

He moaned when she shifted, the feel of her slick walls rippling around him. Sasori chuckled next to her ear. "What a naughty girl. Was that not enough for you?" His lips trailed on the nape of her neck, licking and biting every inch he could dominate. His limp member inside of her turned hard and turgid. "You wanted me to _fuck_ you hard and senseless, didn't you?" He gripped her hips harder, whispering more erotic promises to her.

"N-No.." Sakura could only moan in reply as she stayed there helplessly in her position.

Without giving her time to recover from her orgasmic high, the puppet master released the strings on her wrists and dragged her down together with him. Sasori laid back on the ground with her sitting on his lap, his member still inside of her. In his mind, he noted that Sakura was absolutely glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm. He mentally praised himself for getting to see her in such a way. Not just once, there'll be more to come. "Now, ride me." He commanded, his voice sultry. In one fluid movement, his hands gripped her hips and lifted her to impale her hard onto his thick shaft.

"Ah!" She threw her head back in a long moan as she was stretched again by him. The pale man began thrusting up against her while forcing her hips to jerk up and down. He was making her ride him hard and fast. Somehow, Sakura couldn't seem to utter any protests at Sasori anymore.

All she could see were stars blinding her visions. Until two hands wrapped around her waist, forcing her to slam herself onto Sasori's hot shaft even harder. Sakura was about to open her mouth into a scream when something slim and long brush her rear, lingering too closely to her other opening. A lighter voice behind her cooed, his finger rubbing lower and lower. "Shhh. It's okay, un." Without warning, Deidara thrusted a finger into her back entrance.

The effect was immediate, Sakura's lower body dropped onto Sasori's chest to muffle her cries. She felt Sasori groan, his fingers digging into her firm flesh. He was going to leave red marks there later. "Relax, doll. You'll be enjoying this soon enough." Sasori rasped brokenly, never ceasing the movement of his hips.

Listening to the male below her, Sakura relaxed a little. Although, she was uncomfortable with Deidara's invading finger inside her ass. Her velvetly walls had a tighter hold on Sasori when Deidara inserted another finger and did a scissoring motion. "D-Deidaraa...Ngh!" Sakura moaned heatedly when he added a third finger, stretching her virginal hole even wider. Even with her senses a bit blurry, she realised that his fingers were gone and then replaced by a thicker, hotter and harder length. There was something prodding against her anus.

"Don't leave me out of the fun." Deidara seductively whispered, caressing her back. The blonde Akatsuki stopped in his advances to admire the view of Sakura under him with her firm bottom raised up for him, legs spreaded wide shamelessly revealing the pink puckered hole he just explored. The view was practically begging him to screw her from behind, to take her hard and fast like a cat in heat. "You're so _fucking_ sexy, blossom." Deidara moaned, tapping his erection between her spreaded ass. He pulled back a little, applying more force behind and worked the large head of his erection into her ass.

Sakura tensed and cried out in objection, His bulbous head eased into rings of muscles, stretching her wide. He intended to enter her completely, to be enclosed in her tight entrance until he could no longer go any further. Deidara finally felt himself sink in to the hilt and uttered a low moan of pleasure at the incredible tightness that surrounded him. This hole was incredibly tight and most definitely hot. Even as he held still within her he could feel her muscles rippling and flexing as her body tried to adjust to the odd sensation. Tears were falling down her face when Deidara rocked slowly into her.

Sasori made a shush sound at her. Kissing her forehead, rubbing her tears away and trying his best not to thrust up into her tight channel. After Deidara drove into her neither cavern, it just made her wet walls squeezed Sasori's shaft deliciously. He met his partner's gaze and they both nodded.

Sakura whimpered. The sensation of two of them inside of her was too much for her to handle. If it was possible, Deidara's huge pulsing length wedged between her ass and Sasori's thick and long cock wrapped by her walls made her feel incredibly filled. She'd never been stretched out like this in her whole life, the pain was unbearable. It all ended when Deidara pulled her up so that her back was pressed to his chest and a jolt of electricty ran through her body.

"We'll take it slow for you, un." Moving his hands from her bottom to her breasts, Deidara foundled them as his hips moved in small circles, grinding his cock against her muscles. "Does it feel good, blossom?" Her firm globes met his pelvic as he drove in deeper. He smirked and squeezed her breast roughly, pleased with her sighs. "Show me how much you love it, un." Deidara squeezed rougher.

The pink haired girl could only nod and sigh at them. She gasped when Sasori lifted his hips to meet hers, a wet smacking sound echoing around the forest. "Don't hide your pleasure, doll. Let go for me." With a grunt, he pushed both her legs the sides of his waist. Sasori had an iron grip on her as he pulled out his cock and plunged back into her deep.

How could she say no when he was staring at her with those penetrating hazel gaze? At that moment, Sakura let herself go. Her pleasured screams, moans and sighs resonated around the trees in the forest as she was being stretched and invaded in her two holes.

Happy that their pink haired kunoichi was enjoying herself, the two males started pleasuring their lover. They started timing their thrusts perfectly. One entering her at one time then another. Sasori began to thrust up into her scorching wetness as Deidara pumped in and out of her in a slow pace. As the two entered and re-entered her again and again, Sakura leaned her head onto Deidara's shoulder and rode them.

"I bet this makes you feel better, un." Deidara grabbed her other mound and used his fingers to pinch the swollen nipple, elicting a yelp from her. _Naughty little vixen, _Deidara mused_._ Her breasts bouncing so sexily in his palms everytime the red head thrusts up. The blonde grinned as he enjoyed the incredible tightness of her ass.

It was a nice view, he admitted. Watching Sakura sliding up and down, impaling herself onto his twitching length was undescribingly wonderful. Her liquid seeping out of her sex, dripping on his cock and coating it was heightening his lust. Sasori swore she was trying to make him come again just seeing her like this. He made sure he drove his cock deep enough for the tip to hit her cervix. His aimed his thrusts skillfully and kept hitting her sensitive spots making her see bright lights. He growled as his length twitched again inside her and he rolled his hips more. "Are you going to cum yet, Sakura?" He mused, bumping into her special spot.

Sakura let out an unrestrained squeal as the coil in her stomach released. She faintly heard Sasori's chuckle. Her inner walls clenched the two cocks, wrenching a moan and groan from the two handsome males. She collapsed forward onto Sasori's chest for the second time, her third release for the day. The iron grip on her hip didn't demand her attention for the least. The pain was starting to numb afterall.

Then, it happened.

Sakura screamed when the two males released their inner male instincts and starting ramming their entire length into her. She couldn't even move or wiggle her hips because of Sasori's solid grip on her legs and Deidara's hand pushing her back onto Sasori.

Deidara's other hand was holding her ass while his hips moved forward to spread her cheeks wider. The loud, wet smacking sounds was due to Deidara's pelvic slapping hard onto Sakura's ass cheeks. He gritted his teeth and held back his climax, feeling her grip on his cock tightened to unbearably painful.

On the other hand, Sasori kept himself occupied pulling her up and down onto his stiff cock. He would grind himself on her walls, feeling them ripple around his veined erection. The sensation of her perky breasts, dragging back and forth on his toned chest because of Deidara's hard pounding was making Sasori's balls tighten.

The feel of two throbbing, pulsing shafts pushing into her small body was a wonderful. Her pride as the Slug Princess's apprentice was slowly shattering into glass as she neared her complexion. Sakura whimpered, knowing that she was close to her climax. It was going to be a huge one this time, she could feel it. The occasional bumping of their lengths on the thin dividing wall between her two holes. It was arousing that she could almost make out the textures of their cocks. How Sasori's thick and long length was twitching inside and Deidara's huge member was dripping with his precum, impaling her from behind.

"Fuck yeah, _cum_ for us again, blossom."

"You're getting tighter, doll."

She exploded. Sakura raised her face from Sasori's chest, screaming up to the sky in a soundless scream. Her hot, molten liquid rushed out from her coating their cocks. Her slick and tight walls clenching and contracting around them. There was a squirt of hot liquid inside her followed by another.

The two males growled as her inner muscles milked them dry. Deidara bit his teeth and sunk his nails into her ass to keep her still before jerking a few times as he released his white hot seed into her. Sasori released a soft moan and slammed into her one last time. His member pulsed wildly, spurting streams and streams of white cum into her. They filled her with loads and loads of thick seed to the point of overflowing. Their come dripped down the cleft of her ass and her knees, falling onto the forest ground.

"That was great, un."

Deidara used his last strength to pull out of her. His flaccid member easily sliding out of her ass which was dripping with his seed. His member was starting to pulse with need again seeing Sakura in this state. Deidara could have rounds and rounds with her if she wasn't that tired. He grinned and collapsed next to her, playing with her pink locks, twirling it gently.

Lost all energy, Sakura's body slumped against Sasori who merely chuckled at her for being weared out by them. "You did great for your first time." The red head murmured, stroking her back. "We'll see how well you've improve in your next performance, doll." He brought his lips to plant a kiss on her cheek.

The only thing that Sakura heard before her eyes closed into a deep slumber was Deidara and Sasori's short conversation.

"Sasori-danna, I say we keep her."

She heard the red head chuckled amusingly as she drifted into darkness.

**[ The End ]**

* * *

><p>*blushes like mad* I think this would be the first time I really wrote a REAL LEMON. SasorixSakuraxDeidara has always been my favourite OTP among the AkatsukixSakura pairings.<p>

Will I be writing more lemons in my story? Well, I'm not sure. I just had the sudden mood to edit this story and make it longer and better. Convince me? :)

-xSakuraWings-


End file.
